


Taking One for the Team

by kuzupeko



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, i really dont know, ive never put anything here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzupeko/pseuds/kuzupeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya’s a rainbow drinker, Karkat offers himself to soothe her blood lust—“take one for the team” you could say. Or, it would be described that way if he didn’t actually enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking One for the Team

**Author's Note:**

> i havent posted anything here and i feel like this account's being wasted so heres a 4 month old story
> 
> \- -

Karkat Vantas wasn’t usually described as ‘nice’. He got angry easily, and he liked to yell a bit louder than everyone else, but he wasn’t that bad of a guy. He cared about his friends a lot, and he had proved it multiple times during the game – and on the meteor. He wasn’t happy there, with those asshole blonde kids, but he still did things he felt would help.

And the current matter at hand was his undead friend, Kanaya Maryam. She had died by wand and come back glowing white, with brighter eyes and a thirst for blood. Thankfully Kanaya was already a decent-acting troll, and didn’t go around everywhere biting off everyone’s necks like a homicidal idiot (like a couple others who don’t need to be mentioned at the moment), but the reason she didn’t was actually partly Karkat’s doing.

She spent most of her time with Rose, which meant she also spent a good deal of time with Dave, seeing as the humans were close as well, and she was just the same in personality as she had been before the incident, so it wasn’t usually a problem.

But the key word of that statement was usually. She got thirsty, and she didn’t had another way to feed (the coffee hardly counted as anything), and so the mutant-blooded troll had ‘taken one for the team’ and allowed his candy blood to be drained. It was horrible – the feeling of sticky liquid being drained that also took all of his energy away, but he put up with it for a multitude of reasons, most of which have already been included in the paragraphs above.

All but one: Karkat absolutely adored the feeling of her fangs on his neck and his neck only. It didn’t feel good at all, seeing as how teeth ripping into anyone’s skin wasn’t comfortable, but she had launched herself onto him and only him. She didn’t need to go to the annoying humans, Terezi, or any of the others (he hadn’t seen them in a while, why bother concentrating to include them?) because he let her do what she needed to.

It was a glorious feeling all together; the feeling of black lips and gray skin pressed together made Karkat’s heart thump. No, he wasn’t really positive that it was a red feeling that was stirring there, but he didn’t doubt it either. Although whenever her flashy yellow eyes slammed up to his own to see if he were still okay (she was still fussy fangs after all), he felt like his insides were being picked out, it could also just be that she was intimidating to him.

Of course, she wasn’t scary, not really. She was simply sassy and held an great air of elegance – that didn’t escape after she had turned or killed – so it wasn’t her fault. All she had to do was look at someone, and they’d feel like they should back off from her space.

She didn’t know this, obviously. So whenever she asked, in that carrying voice of hers, “Karkat, do you think you could spare your time for a while to assist me?” He weighed between biting his lip with his sharp teeth and going over and letting her take him right there.

All he did, though, was nod his head, a slight coloring on his face, and reply with a curt, “Whatever, Maryam, just try not to make a huge mess like last time, alright?”

But truth be told, a mess would mean he’d get to stay longer to help clean everything up, and he’d rather that any day, so he ended up purposely flinching into her so the blood on her mouth would spill out onto him, creating a gorgeous pool of green saliva and red gore.

And it was the most beautiful combination he’d ever seen.


End file.
